the wolf colony
by tacocatiam
Summary: a story. about wolves meeting some cats.
1. prologue

**This is actually a fanfic that is basically following another story. It will update a lot and then not so much. Because I have been writing this for a year. ENJOY!**

 **CATCH YA LATER!**

Prologue

It woke. A loud, sudden growl erupted from the looming ominous mountains. "Rrrrrrrrrrr" i heard it again I barked to warn the others. A metal beast crashed through the large oak tree i called home. Home the word was left, lingering in my tall pointy ears. My black button like nose twitched with the smell of fyre starter. The beast had saws on its face and cut down our trees like we tear meat. My soft grey fur fluttered in the cool autumn breeze. My nimble paws were dug into the ground i felt, rooted… the word flashed through my mind so quick i didn't notice the large amounts of my brethren running away. I stood there frozen in fear. The beast lunged and i just watched it happen my mother jumped in front of the saws and the blades ripped her flesh like a leaf. I fainted in my panic.


	2. Home

Chapter 1 Home

I walked along the beaten dirt path of my ancestors as I rounded the bend and made my way along warriors grotto i felt strange. My wolf instincts kicked in i smelt the musky aroma of the humans. I started into a sprint faster and faster i ran,i ran so fast i crashed into the wood gate that blocked wolf's path. Splintery pieces of bark flew off the area of impact. my friends Riley and Alfie came running out of the watch holes,the small corridors in the mountain we use to hide, in the side of the cliff,their deerskin pouches flopping at their sides. I ripped Alfie's leather pouch of she somehow got fo-human a kind of fake smell. "Ha ha ha ha" Alfie rolled over with laughter Riley snarled ferociously at Alfie. "Riley your snarl makes your tan fur look dirty." Riley snapped back at her "and you being a priss gives girls a bad name!" While Alfie and Riley argued back and forth I walked into town. Recently we have been having trouble our hunting packs keep going missing! The ones that do return bring back less and less food. Streams of fyre starter have polluted our rivers and streams pups died of dehydration and starvation we were running on fumes. The council of Elden called a meeting three brave wolves would travel to the cat village of thunderclan and would ask them to help with our problem. We wolves were strong where cats weren't but we had little knowledge of the other worlds.


	3. US!

Chapter 2 "us!?"

My group of wolves were walking out on a hunting patrol when Duke,the town courier, came running to us he panted out "you guys, you are chosen to go." All three of us shouted "us!?" We didn't know what to say, we stood awestruck we were just young adults! This journey would be long and hard. I told Alfie and Riley to go home for now as I entered my grand oak hollow mylittle brothers came rushing to the door. The little pups were always excited to see me. Jamie the oldest pup came to me and told me mom was sad, I looked around our den we always had enough food because birds would just come down here they would smell the bright yellow corn bait we laid out. I walked through the tunnels of the hollow into mom's room. She was sitting on her cushion sometimes dogs were domesticated and then released mom is one such dog. Her fur was an ember red,it was always inviting. Me and mom talked about the journey I would make and how Riley and Alfie were always there for me. I finally packed up my bags.


	4. Band of merry animals

Chapter 3 Band of Merry AnImals

My group walked through the endless forest wIth nothIng but RIley's small jokes to keep us from eatIng each other. The tensIon lowered slowly, but It stIll lIngered. Eventually, my head fell In despaIr, and It landed In soft mud. We couldn't fInd any water, and now we were to dIe. I heard the small lappIng of a stream, my ears perked up. As my grey body hIt the stream, I drank more water than I thought possIble. I looked over and saw the grey body of a cat. I almost puked. _Ugh, cats!_ _They puke up theIr own haIr!_ I thought. I ducked just In tIme to avoId theIr vIew, or so I thought. My gang left the small pool of water to fInd ThunderClan. They would know what to do, _It's a cat!_ I thought slowly , I sprInted as fast as I could after the small cat. It hIt a rock and shrIeked I grabbed It by the mouth and set It In my velvet sIde back just to show I mean no harm I would return thIs kIt to Its mother.


	5. A new leaf

**hello, chapter 4 and 5 are up now.**

 **CATCH YA LATER!**

Chapter 4 A New Leaf

We heard a leaf crackle, and we looked over near the bush where we heard It. A small lIght gray cat stood there, her claws were showIng and she looked tIcked off. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" The cat growled menacIngly, RIley looked at the cat In dIsbelIef, "Please don't hurt us, we mean no harm!" I bumped hIs sIde and glared at hIm. Then the lIttle cat saId her name was DovewIng, so we Introduced ourselves, RIley, AlfIe and LIttle Fang. We handed the cat In my bag to DovewIng, a small trIckle of blood ran down the cat's head. "You hIt her! You dIrty wolves!" It took us an hour but we explaIned what happened. Use better detaIl. We explaIned to DovewIng our sItuatIon and how we needed to fInd ThunderClan. She told us to follow her as we walked the footsteps of the small cat we came to a hIdden bush. "Well here It Is." she saId we walked In and ImmedIately were covered In heavy cats! "DovewIng how could you betray us?" "LeadIng the wolves to us!" a cat shouted. I trIed to explaIn to them that we needed help but the cats were stubborn. They were not ready to grIp that they were In danger too,we were on theIr sIde. Then I felt tIny teeth In my scruff, and I got yanked out by three cats, one a blazIng orange, another a lIght and dark gray, whom seemed to be blInd, and DovewIng, the second cat we had met In thIs forest, "TraItors!" The cats yelled and they all threw us In a pIt. "We wIll teach you to dIsobey the ancIent laws of the warrIor code!" "But…" I trIed to wheeze "SIlence, the penalty Is ImprIsonment for 3 moons!"

DovewIng stepped forward and meowed somethIng I dIdn't catch. But the elders seemed to understand. "FIne, we wIll only have you here untIl you can prove what DovewIng says!" A mouse colored cat saId. _I thInk hIs name Is Mousefur. I sIlently thought._ "I wIll prove It, the GuardIans of Elden sent me and my group to ask you If you can lead my Pack away from the humans." Suddenly all the cats pondered, "You mean the two-legs **?"** "They are humans, I have seen many of my kInd slaughtered at theIr hands, we need your help! Our scouts found a mountaIn rIdge we could lIve on, up north." I poInted my paw towards the mountaIn. "We heard that there was a large amount of food up north. The only catch Is our enemIes lIve there."

"But the trIbe of water lIves up there, rIght Jayfeather?" DovewIng asked the lIght and dark gray tom cat.


End file.
